1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece with a gripping sleeve-like base member which is detachably connected with a headpiece mounting a work tool, a connecting sleeve of the headpiece being insertable into the power-take off end of the base member, wherein a roll body is radially movably supported in each of one or more cutouts in the base member wall, inwardly extending therethrough with a portion of its volume, which is movable through the intermediary of a coupling element movably arranged on the base member, and which includes an inclined plane for the engagement with the roll body under the assumption of a clamping fit in contact against the connecting sleeve.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A handpiece of that type has become known from German Pat. No. 599,591. In this known handpiece, even when the roll body which is shaped as a ball instead of only lying against the smooth headpiece connecting sleeve engages into a recess in the headpiece connecting sleeve, it can possibly occur that, for instance due to the oscillations which take place during the operation of the handpiece, on the one hand, the roll body will release out of its clamping fit between the inclined plane which is arranged on a rotary ring forming the coupling element and, on the other hand, the smooth outer wall or the recess in the headpiece connecting sleeve. This has the consequence that the headpiece with its connecting sleeve will inadvertently slip out of the sleeve-like base member and detach from the base portion and, as a result, can cause injuries to the mouth of the patient or can even be swallowed by the patient.